Love Sick Chronicles
by RemixPhoenix
Summary: Hinata is 18 and she STILL hasn't told Naruto how she feels, so, what if she just gave up on that feeling? HinataXalmost everyone!
1. Chapter 1

Love sick Chronicles

A/N: Hello everyone, I'm happy to FINALLY start a new story, but, it's a little bit new. My work used to be cute little itty bitty love stories, but now I made up my mind. This going to be long, awkward, and rated M for MATURE! . And as much as I want to stop and tell you little kiddies out there to stop reading because it's for mature reading only, nothing honestly CAN stop you. O.o

Summary---This story is based on the show Naruto, and Hinata is the main character. (For Hinata haters out there, I don't hate any of the characters in Naruto, so if you'd like to request a couple then do so, I will happily look it over.) Now….anyway, Hinata is the main character and she unfortunately Still has a crush on Naruto, who is 18 right now!(let me try and say this in one breath) Naruto does not like Sakura anymore, but Sakura likes Naruto. Shino likes Hinata; Kiba always liked Hinata, but has a thing for Shino. Neji likes Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari. -- Shikamaru likes Ino and Temari. Ino likes Sakura. Temari likes Shikamaru, Kakashi (who doesn't), and Sasuke. Sasuke likes Itachi….just kidding. Sasuke likes Temari, and Hinata. And of course, Hinata likes Naruto. What will happen if she stopped liking Naruto? Read and find out.

I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 1**

**What I'd give to be with you**

Hinata's POV

I was outside of my house. It was nighttime and I could hardly sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about 'him'. Was tomorrow the day I would ask him? Would it be the right day to tell him how I felt about him? Of course I knew everyday would be 'the right day', but I always hold back on it. When I want to tell him I get nervous and let the fear get to me, "He will reject me, why would anyone want to go out with a lowlife like me?" That's what I always thought he would say to me almost every time I'd have the guts to ask him. Just thinking about it brought tears to my eyes.

"It's un healthy…" A deep voice said behind me. I turned around in shock, looking at the person who scared me half to death. "…to let your emotions get to you, Hinata-sama." It was Neji; I wonder how long he was watching me.

"Don't worry I only was here for about a minute. I noticed you were making crying noises, so I came to check in on you." What the hell?!!! Is he friggen reading my mind or something?!!!!!

"Uhh…Neji-nii-san, I'm tired, I think I'll, um, go to sleep now." I was blushing furiously, I never felt so embarrassed in my life! I started to walk towards my room when Neji stopped me, "If you love him so much, why are hurting yourself by not telling him?" I stopped and stared at him, I couldn't help but think about the fact that it's been almost 7 years and I still haven't even told him. He closed his eyes and smirked, "Well, good night Hinata-sama." I watched him slowly leave. At first I wanted to go to sleep because he was bringing up the subject about my love for Naruto-kun, and the fact that I couldn't deny it made me so….so….so pissed! I can't believe I keep getting myself hurt over one man, I'm so pathetic.

Neji's POV

Hinata was hurting, and I 100 percent certainly knew it. It hurts her so much, that I started to hurt, I'm not even sure if it's a feeling, it's painful to even explain. And to think a few minutes ago I was smirking. I opened the door to my room and sat on my bed, I couldn't understand what I was feeling at this moment, until I noticed, tears falling from my eyes, I asked myself, "Do I love her?"

morning

Hinata POV

I ran downstairs happily, I didn't know why, but I felt so good this morning. Considering the fact that I was sulking last night, it's like as if I forgot the whole thing ever happened. Could it of been something Neji said?

I saw Neji in the kitchen, "Good morning Neji-nii-san." I smiled.

He smiled back, "Good morning Hinata-sama."

I didn't really feel like eating breakfast this morning, so just incase, I took a piece of bread with me and ran out the door.

Tsunade-sama was outside, I noticed the three other people with her; Chouji, Asuma, and….Naruto. I was listening in on their conversation, and apparently Chouji made a bet with Asuma. Naruto-kun and Tsunade-sama had to play against each other in an arcade game, and if Naruto-kun wins, Chouji-kun and Naruto-kun get free Ramen for the rest of the week from Asuma. If Tsunade-sama wins, Asuma and Tsunade-sama get free sake for the rest of the week from Chouji and Naruto-kun. It was such an interesting bet, I couldn't help but watch. "Good luck Naruto-kun!" I yelled in my head.

30 minutes later

Unfortunately, Naruto-kun lost. So he had to give almost all his money to Tsunade-sama for the sake. Chouji was watching Naruto sulk over his extremely skinny wallet, so I decided to walk up to him. "H-hi Naruto-kun." He looked up at me teary eyed, and ended up hugging me, "My money is practically gone, after all that work (sniff) I should of never agreed to that bet! WAAAH!!!!!!" I was blushing, but smiling.

"If it's okay with you Naruto-kun, I could buy you two some ramen." Luckily I get really high allowance so I was Okay with buying some ramen for Chouji-kun as well.

"R-really Hinata? Y-you'd do that for me?" Naruto had faith written all over his swelled up face.

"Um….yes?" I responded handing money to him. Once I handed it to him he blasted off for ramen. I was still smiling, and then I blushed putting finger to my lip, "Naruto-kun hugged me." I thought to my self.

Naruto ran back and had three bowls of ramen. I honestly didn't mind if he got an extra one for himself, but then he gave me change. "Naruto, if you gave me change, then how did you get that third bowl?" I asked, and he blushed.

"Well, uhh, you were just so generous to me and Chouji, and I had money left over in my wallet, and bought you a bowl." He handed me the bowl, and I took it generously like as if it was the best friggen present ever! Then he asked me, "Hey Hinata, would you like to have lunch with me?"

My heart stopped.

"Hinata?" He started to get concerned.

"You-you-you m-mean like a d-date?" I stuttered.

"Of course not Hinata, why would I date one of my friends?" He smiled. After that I was 100 percent depressed, Oh Naruto-kun, what I'd give to be with you!

To be continued…

Okay, now was that so bad? Okay, so maybe it was, I have feelings you know!

Why did I make this chapter so short? Grr…Sometimes I just want to kill myself.

Sorry if my grammar was bad, I hope it wasn't, but I'm sure that it was. (Sigh) Oh well, so do you like how I started it? I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Well, I must continue!

No flames….pretty please, with sugar flavored pixies on top dancing to Michael Jackson?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am soooooooooooo sorry I took so long. Please find it your hearts to forgive me. .' At first I didn't want to start writing a new chapter right away because I only had 2 reviews, heh. I know you all must be mad at me for taking such a long time, but a lot has been going on lately, and its warring me out, so I hardly have anytime on the computer. Also, don't expect this chapter to be 'great', because It's not. I acctually did try though to make it more appealing to you guys.

Reviews:

**ARobbedHeart- Thank you SO much for cheering me on, and being my first review. )**

**BlackDiamond07- Lol! Thanks for the info. Don't worry; you'll be surprised to see how high her self esteem grows in later chapters. I'm glad you like it; it's good to hear suggestions as well. **

Well, for this chapter it's still PG-13. Remember, it's only the beginning, I don't want to rush things. )

I don't own Naruto, or any part of the show.

**Chapter 2**

**Another Time, Another Day**

Eating lunch with Naruto is a whole lot different than eating lunch with Shino or Kiba. When I eat lunch with Shino or Kiba, It's usually quiet, or they'd talk about training for our next mission. When I eat with Naruto, I feel so full of life, it's kind of like those times when you having a really good time, that it's impossible for you to stop smiling.

"Hey Hinata, do you like someone?" Oh God, where did this come from? D-Did someone tell him? I want to say yes, but it might come by too quickly for me, I-I mean, what if I said that it was him I had the crush on? Will he refuse? I was going to lie him and say no, but when I opened my mouth, I-I said yes!

"Really?! OOO! Tell me! Tell me!" Naruto yelled jumping up and down like an excited 7 year old girl.

"Uhh…Um…w-well, you see…uh…hmm…." I'm getting nervous that my heart started to race, I can't stop stuttering, I wanted to tell him soooo bad! But I couldn't even if I tried to force it out.

"Alright Hinata…." He said looking down. whats wrong with Naruto, why is he looking down...Holy shit! Did he figure it out?!(Yes, Hinata does swear, bwahahahaha!)

"N-N-N-Naruto-k-kun?" I tried to keep the conversation going with him.

"…"

"Uhh???"

"If you can't tell me who he is…" Naruto continued, "Then at least describe him! PLEASE!!!!"

"Oh…um…well, he's very determined, he's confident, ready for any attack that's thrown at him, he never gives up, he's loud…b-but I don't mind that at all…and even though some say he's not that great, I think he's has a whole lot more than meets the eye, hmm...well, what else...Oh! he encourages me to be stronger, and it does help me a lot, a-and he always says he never goes back on his word!" I tried to continue, but Naruto put his finger on my lips.

"Hinata?" Naruto said grinning. Oh no he knows; I hope he doesn't hate me!

"Do you like Kiba?" My whole world started crashing down on me. TT

Before I could say anything, we saw Shikamaru walking towards us. He's grown a little bit different over the years, he looks a lot like his dad, but he lost the pony tail, and now has shorter hair. I thought he looked better that way, but thats just my opinion.

"Hey Naruto, Tsunade is looking for you." Shikamaru mumbled, and then he noticed me and Naruto sitting under the tree together. "Wait a second. Hinata, does…he? well, you know...did you tell him?" I couldn't quite hear what I was saying because I wasn't exactly paying attention to him, heh.

Naruto stood up, "sorry Hinata we'll talk about this later, I promise!" He smiled, walking farther and farther away.

Naruto's POV

Hmm... maybe it's Shikamaru...THAT MUST BE IT! Thats probably why he told me Tsunade was calling me, he wanted some alone time with Hinata, smooth Shikamaru! Oh I can't wait to tell the others...but I should check with Granny Tsunade first, you know, just make sure if she really did need me.

Hinata's POV

As Naruto got farther and farther away, Shikamaru, started staring at Hinata, "hey Hinata."

"Oh! I'm sorry Shikamaru; I almost forgot you were there!" I said smiling, "what is it?"

"Does he know yet?" He asked me.

"Know what Shika-oh," my face turned red, "N-NO! You know I can't handle telling him. Besides, it's not like I'm pretty, I mean who would honestly want me as a girlfriend?!" I yelled, and then look towards the ground. Shikamaru may seem careless, but he really isn't as careless as everyone says he is, he's just lazy.

"Hinata, don't do this to your self, its unhealthy, and can cause you to have low self esteem. I'm not trying to force you to stop thinking about him, but who knows, it might be good for you, and who ever said you were ugly?" He said in soft voice giving me a tissue.

"Y-You think I'm pretty?"

He sighed, "It's a real drag that you put yourself down like that." I started to feel my blush forming again, trying desperately to hide it by turning my head the other way, but he stopped me with his hand. "See, there you go again, don't try and hide your face, anyways, I always thought it was pretty." (A/N: Wow, a little too caring if you ask me XD. I always thought it'd be hot to have Shikamaru as the romancer, well...in his own sort of way. lol!)

Why is Shikamaru being so nice to me? I knew he wasn't as careless as everyone says he is, but man! I never new he could be THAT caring. Hinata watched Shikamaru walk away in shock. (A/N: I told you it was going to be awkward!)

It's so amazing how people like Shikamaru can mature over the years. Well, not like I'm saying he was immature, he's just changed so much, it's different.

5:00PM at the Hyuuga mansion

(Neji's POV)

I just came back from the store and notice Hinata on the couch, asleep, in a towel. I started to blush. Why is she asleep on the couch in a towel? I put the groceries down and picked her up, she was still a little wet, but I didn't mind. I headed towards her room.

"N- Neji-nii-san?" She muttered opening her eyes slowly.

"Hello Hinata-sama." He smiled, "I'm taking you to your room so you can rest better."

Hinata snuggled against me, which caused me to blush furiously.

I placed her down on her bed, and was about to leave. "N-Neji-nii-san?"

"What is it, Hinata-sama?" I responded.

"Please stay." A shiver went through me, and almost caused me to have a heart attack. I know it sounds weird, but I've grown a liking to her, which I know will never happen because we're related. I also know Hiashi-sama won't be pleased at all to see me and her in the same bed! I started to walk back towards her.

"Alright, but only until you fall aslee-huh!" Before I could finish my sentence, I was pulled down by her arms.

"Hinata! What is the meaning of this?!" I yelled. She was squeezing me like as if I was never going to come back. I heard her unsteady breathing, she was crying.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I was starting to freak out, even though she is shy, and that you'd probably expect crying from a girl like her; I have never once in my life seen her cry.(A/n: You know, I honestly haven't seen her cry at all in the series, or at least in the Anime series, I haven't read much of the manga, except Shippuuden.)

"Do you think I should give up?" Hinata whimpered.

"What do you mean? gasp Hinata, you're not trying to tell your own cousin you're giving up on life, are you?!"

"No! No, I'm not." She sat up and wiped her face, "this afternoon, while I-I got out of the sh-shower, I realized something.(sniff) Earlier today, Shikamaru told me it was unhealthy to be hurting myself emotionally, and every time I'm near Naruto, I have mixed emotions. I-It hurts so much t-too; I want to tell him so much, but I'm not sure if he's the one."

"Are you trying to tell me you want to give up on your love for Naruto?" I asked softly trying to calm her down. She nodded.

"Honestly, in your situation, I don't know what to do, because I never really been in love." I lied…I knew she would feel uncomfortable if I told my own cousin I loved her, I noticed her head drop a little, "I've heard though, that love can be a rather difficult emotion to handle, and sometimes it does hurt. I just want to know something; do you really want to give up on it?" I knew exactly how she felt, it is painful for her, and it hurts me to know that it's the truth.

"No, I don't want to give up on love, I j-just…I don't th-think, I don't think I want to share my love with Naruto." I can't believe my own ears, did Hinata just say that clearly?!

"Well, if you think you don't love him Hinata, you just remember that's your choice alone on which you love and don't love, that is." I gave her a smile.

"T-Thank you, Neji-nii-san." She smiled back.

"Come on, get dressed, dinners about to start soon." She nodded and went to the bathroom to get changed.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: I know, I know…it's not exactly what I would call a great chapter. -.-'**

**I will try to make the future chapters better though. . **

**No flames, just be nice about the corrections I might have to make. Please. There's no point in yelling crap that gets other people pissed. So please, if I have a mistake tell me to where I can still appreciate that I'm writing again. Heh.**

**I love you guys!!!!!!!!! . **

**More reviews please!!!!! )**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Any Shino/Hinata fans? Well this is your guy's first chapter, and it's long too! Aren't you proud of me? gasp Well, there is still no lemon, sorry guys, your going to have to wait. I am planning on making a kick ass one, so I need time. But right now, this chapter is rated M or R, because Shino has a little friend, and Hinata gets to meet him. Heheh.**

**Black Diamond07****- You read my fricken mind! O.o Yes! She does get new clothes, but not in this chapter. And yes, Hinata does need to know the truth, and you know what? It raised her self esteem.**

**InsaneKiwi- Plushy, now that's an idea…Thanks for the review!**

**Now guys! I realized something beautiful from beyond words, InsaneKiwi** **gave me an idea to have someone own a plushy doll of Hinata, and I like that Idea. I am going to have you guys vote on who should be the owner of it.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 3

Changing is the big difference…

It's been days since Neji spoke to me. I found it quite refreshing the way he spoke to me, as well as Shikamaru. Not only that, I'm actually starting to like new me, I became less caring about my feelings towards Naruto, that I actually can talk to him without stuttering now. My confidence rose increasingly, so now I'm not scared of the things I used to be. I even tend to show off my body a little bit more, heh.

Not only is my personality changing, but now my friends talk to me differently, especially Kiba and Shino. I still stutter and blush from time to time, but it's not bad as it used to be.

Kiba and I were looking for a spot to eat lunch, while Shino went out to buy lunch for us. I thought it was nice that Shino would buy our lunch, especially when he a Kiba aren't really the best of friends.

We found a spot by a tree where when you look up you can see a whole view of Konoha. We needed to save this spot somehow though, because it was relatively far from where Shino was, so I took off my jacket and placed it on the ground. I noticed Kiba's face turn red, and I knew why. The truth is I did gain weight over the years like everyone else should've, but most of the fat went to my boobs. O.O

I wouldn't say I was very proud to have boobs almost the same size as Tsunade's, but I didn't mind.

"Kiba-kun…" when I said his name, he just flinched.

"Y-yes Hinata?" I notice him try to put a strait face on, but he was still blushing, and it kind of made me blush to.

"N-never mind!" I said turning around giggling.

I opened my eyes, and noticed Shino from a distance. How in the hell did he find us?! (A/N: the world will never know heheehehee.)

"Hey Shino! We're about to go out looking for ya! How'd did you find us?" Kiba yelled, like he and Naruto do so famously.

"Do you really want to know?" giving Kiba a deadly glare.

"H-Heh…uh….Hinata! Why don't you show Shino where we'll be sitting! H-Heheheheh…." Kiba pushed me in front of him. I heard Kiba muttering something about Shino being stupid under his breath.

"Hmm…" Shino looked down at me and his face turned red noticing my coat was off.

"U-um, yes, we're sitting over here!" I said walking Shino towards where my coat was lying.

"Nice spot. I saw Sasuke sitting in this same spot yesterday or at least by it." Yeah, what Shino said about seeing Sasuke is true, I don't exactly know how they got Sasuke back, but the only thing that matters is he IS back.

Sasuke's POV

I was sitting on a tree, staring at the faces carved in the mountains. I may seem like I'm thinking about something, but I'm really not. I just get bored from time to time, and concentrate on cutting my mind from myself once in a while, in other words, I'm in lala land.

"Kiba-kun…" A voice caught my eye. Hinata? Apparently, she was trying to get Kiba's attention. It's kind of amazing they haven't noticed me yet; I mean I'm practically above them.

I was watching them talk for a while and noticed Kiba yell Shino's name. I don't know much of this guy, but from what I can tell, he's pretty strong, and that's exactly what I need, to fight someone strong.

I started to listen in a bit more now that Shino's here. Hinata was showing him something-WAIT! She's bringing him towards the tree…perfect… (A/N: Please note Sasuke is grinning, end of commentary.)

"Nice spot. I saw Sasuke sitting in this same spot yesterday or at least by it." Shino then looked up, not towards me, by the way. I just glared at him. I wonder, maybe he knows I'm here and isn't trying to scare his teammates, especially Hinata. I always wondered if he had a thing for that girl, well, she is pretty hot I'll admit, but I honestly don't care about looks right now, all I want to do at the moment is get strong enough to defeat Itachi.

"Someone else is here…" I almost fell from the tree, of all the people, Hinata spotted my presence first!? (A/N: Please note that Sasuke never knew Hinata or Neji were part of the Huuyga Clan.)

"Eh…don't worry about it Hinata, It's probably some emo kid calling out to the lords of darkness, haha!" Kiba yelled laughing, and noticing a chuckle or two from Hinata.

"Well, for all the emos in the world, I bet it's probably Sasuke." Kiba started again rolling on the ground laughing harder-wait a second….DID HE JUST CALL ME, SASUKE UCHIHA, EMO!!!!!!! No, I got to forget he said that...Oh fuck it; I'm going to kill him when I head back to Konoha!

Hinata's POV

"Someone else is here…" I could tell so clearly, and he was right above us.

"Eh…don't worry about it Hinata, It's probably some emo kid calling out to the lords of darkness, haha!" Kiba said, and started to laugh. I couldn't help but laugh along, it was kind of funny.

"Well, for all the emos in the world, I bet it's probably Sasuke." I stopped laughing. For I knew exactly who it was, and I knew he was listening in. I even got the chance to see Sasuke escape.

"U-umm…Kiba-kun, maybe you should stop now."

"Ahahaha…haha…stop what Hinata? Ehehehe…ahahaha…AHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" (A/N: Hey guys, have you ever watched Trigun before? If you have, you must of heard Vash laugh hysterically as well, that's exactly what Kiba would sound like. Lol!)

Then Shino stood up and kicked Kiba in the side, "she means stop laughing…dork."

"Hey! Now why the hell did ya do that for!?" Kiba started to get really pissed.

"K-Kiba, please don't fight with him, after all he did buy us lunch." I tried to calm him down a bit, and amazingly, it worked.

"Yeah, you're right Hinata. But I'm still going to kick his ass when we get back to Konoha!" Kiba said and looked through the bags Shino brought with him. "Hey Shino, where's the food?"

"sigh Over here dog boy."

"What did you call me?!!!!" I tried to hold him back.

"Kiba…"

"Oh no Hinata, this guy isn't getting away with this one!" Oh no he didn't!

"KIBA! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, AND EAT THE FUCKING LUNCH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, and realized what I just said, "…Oh...U-um…I'm sorry."

I watched them slowly sit down eating lunch scared half to death, and hearing a soft 'yes ma'am!'

They both kind of gave me a look like this. O.O

Then I smiled, well at least they aren't fighting.

Kiba's POV

Whoa…scary…

Shino's POV

I've never seen THIS side of Hinata before, I may not seem like the kind of guy to say this, but seeing Hinata angry like this turns me on.(A/N: Woo! Shino's getting in heat! Heheehee. XD)

Hinata's POV

I was kind of feeling uncomfortable to the silence, and I was about to bring up a subject out of the top of my head, but then I noticed Shino staring at me, and an unexpected visitor between his legs.(A/n: I am having way too much fun. Lol!) I'm not sure if I should say something, since I know it probably will embarrass him, especially with Kiba sitting between us. So, I decided to do something else.

"Hey Shino, can we talk in private for a minute?" Shino then snapped back into reality, blushed and nodded.

Out of no where Kiba stopped Shino, "Hey, don't try anything, YOU HEAR ME?!" Kiba raised his voice to Shino. I started to blush and cut in to save a quarrel that was about to break loose.

"Stop it both of you, we are a team. Not a raging cock fight." Yeah, I said cock, and I can't believe I did, because I didn't want any embarrassments (cough) Shino's friend (cough) to be seen, and heard of everywhere. Funny how things keep showing up…heh.

"Shino, I have to talk to you now." I became more serious, practically demanding towards Shino, and his…well…you know.

I took Shino farther out towards the area from where Kiba, Shino and I were eating.

"What is it Hinata?"

"Eh...heheh…well, its hard to say this, but uh…the reason why I brought you all the way out here is because…well, apparently your um… 'Excited' Shino. Eheheh…eh…." I started to blush furiously, and he did to.

"Let me guess, you brought me away from Kiba, because if he saw, I wouldn't hear the end of it?" I just simply nodded. Then he unexpectedly embraced me.

"Sh-Shino?" I started to get confused.

"Silly Hinata, always thinking of others, but you know, I knew I was hard." Shino then took his glasses off, and pushed me against a tree, "I knew you saw it, and I was hoping that you would, because I never knew how to express my feelings in words." (A/N: Whoa Shino, trying to get some action, are we?) "Everyday I tend to torture myself with thoughts about you loving Naruto, and I would do anything to have you feel that way for me." I noticed Shino form tears in his eyes, and was causing me to cry.

"Shino…I loved him sooo much…but I let him go. I knew he didn't feel that way for me in the first place, so I want to take a break from love for a while. I'm sorry Shino. I hope you understand…" He started to cry really hard, and I did to. I can't believe it, of all people to cry, Shino did, and it was depressing to see. (A/N: Aww…poor Shino.sniff)

"I-I understand Hinata, but if that's the case then let us still be friends, even if I still feel about you the same way I always did." Shino then put his glasses back on. Then, I don't know why but I peck him on the lips. (A/N: Peck means small kiss people, don't mislead it, and think I put decked him on the lips, like my sister thought.)

"Come on Shino, if we stay any longer, Kiba will start to get suspicious." I said holding out my hand. He took it into his, and we walked.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: I am sooo happy I extended this chapter. I hope you guys like it so far. Oh! And remember to vote on who gets the Hinata plushy doll! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys. Just to let you know in my first chapter I put how the coupling was going to work, but I decided not to follow that. From now on I'm winging it, because apparently I did last chapter, and you guys liked it. OH! And REMEMBER TO VOTE ON WHO GETS THE HINATA PLUSHY!**

**So sorry that it took so long, and I'm not going to lie, I'm lazy. T.T**

**BUT, I'll be gone this weekend, so expect anymore updates too soon, don't worry I will update. **

**Reviews:**

**LonewolfBloodstorm-**** Maybe…but you'll have to wait! Mwahahahaha! Thanks for the review! And no, that wasn't a stupid question.**

**Black Diamond07****- I do too! But I personally think Hinata can go with anyone, that's why I'm writing this story. Thank you for all your awesome reviews!**

**Extras:**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**DesperateFanboy- Hey! Phoenix, when's the smexy stuff going to begin. ******

**RemixPhoenix- It will later, but you need to be patient.**

**DesperateFanboy- Oh please! You take forever to update! and you call yourself a writer. **

**RemixPhoenix- Shut it Fanboy. --**

**Hinata- W-what?!!!**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 5**

**First Lesson**

An hour has passed, and all I could think about was what Shino said to me. I felt a little guilty for turning him down like that, even if he asked to still be friends, and how Shino told me in such a way, that when I turned him down he had a strong reaction, I got scared. Maybe it's not love that was stupid, the fact that I had the chance for love, the number one thing I always wanted, and then I turned it down, I think, that made me the fool.

I don't think I refused his love because I gave up on it; maybe it was because my love for Naruto never left me. That's when it hit me. I needed someone to guide me, someone who can help me let go, someone to teach me…how to flirt. (A/N: Dumdumdum! Lol)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Do not be ashamed or mislead into thinking love is stupid! Do not force yourself into escaping, there is no escape! As for I Sakura here by is your flirting teacher!!!"

"Wow Sakura, I love the moving speech and all, but aren't you over doing it?" Ino exclaimed to Sakura.

"Well yeah, but don't you think it was meant to be said, I mean Hinata is serious about this, and I tend to make her dreams become a reality." Sakura said and gave me two thumbs up. I was kind of shocked though, I knew after Sasuke left she became less attached to him, and more attached to Naruto. It makes me feel a little guilty too. None the less though, I'm over him now, so…I just need to-to…..move on! Yeah!

**-Hinata! Don't feel any sympathy towards this girl!!!!**

Who are you?

**-Why I am you inner self, Hinata. I'm your other half.**

What? Like Yin and Yang?

**-Eh…sure?**

Oh cool!

**-Hinata!**

Yes?

"Hinata!"

"Huh!?" My eyes opened widely in shock.

"Are you even paying attention?" Oh…that's right; Sakura's is giving me lessons on flirting.

"Sorry Sakura." She just stared.

"Well let's get started then, shall we?" I nodded and she smiled.

"Lesson one" Sakura was about to continue until someone interrupted her.

"SAKURA!!!!!" It was Naruto.

"God damn! What the hell is it?!" Sakura's eyes started to tense up, showing her clearly…eh, pissed side. Heh.

**Sakura's POV**

MOTHERF#$$#$$((&$$#$$!!!!!!!!!

(Lol, Sakura swearing like a sailor. XD)

**On the other side of Konoha with Sasuke**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Ugh! That smell is driving me nuts!" I was so pissed, not only did Kiba disrespect me, I was passing by this nasty restaurant that smelled so bad, it made a section of the village stink! I started to run to a less smelly area, then I saw him.

"Kiba." I began to glare at him, my wrath towards him grew even more every time opened that big mouth of his.

He turned around and looked at me, "oh, hey Sasuke!" he said grinning with his usual loud voice.

"You're dead!" I said and jumped on top of him, beating the shit out of him.

"Sasuke! What the fuck man?!" He said using his arms to block his face.

I kind of pity him, since he didn't really put up a 'good' fight with me, wait a minute, WHY THE FUCK AM I PITYING HIM?!

about 5 minutes passed

Man that felt great I said smiling and stretching. Soon enough Kiba was able to move and just stared at me in fright. 'That's right bitch.'

"Kiba!" I turned around, noticing that Hinata girl run towards him.

'**Wasn't she with Sakura earlier?' **I was in deep thought, **'eh...'** Why did I even fucking care?

I was getting really bored, so I left the scene.

'**But Goddamn was that satisfying.'**

**Hinata's POV**

**(7 minutes earlier)**

I was just finished on my 'lessons' with Sakura, although it was a little embarrassing since Naruto was there the rest of the time.

**(Flashback!!!)**

"**SAKURA!!!!!" It was Naruto.**

"**God damn! What the hell is it?!" Sakura's eyes started to tense up, showing her clearly…eh, pissed side. Heh.**

"**eh…I forgot, he he, sorry about that." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head blushing. Then he looked at me, "Hey Hinata, haven't talk to you lately, where have you been."**

"**Oh around…" I said but then Sakura cut in.**

"**She's with us right now, so shoo!" she yelled shooing Naruto away.**

"**No seriously guys! I'm bored to death, and why are you all in Ino's flower shop, you don't look like your buying flowers." Naruto stated and then glared at Ino.**

"**Oh shove it Naruto." Ino said.**

**Naruto stood there trying to keep a strait face, but of course it didn't last long, "Come on Sakura! Well, if that's the case then do you mind if I stay with you guys?" Naruto whined.**

"**Yes! Besides its Hinata's decision on if you can stay or not." Naruto then looked at me then he started to blush.**

"**Nice…" He mumbled.**

"**What was that, Naruto?!" Sakura started to get angry.**

"**OH! Um…Hinata, you don't mind, do you?" Naruto said smiling sweetly.**

"**You can stay Naruto." I responded. Honestly, I don't know what the hell I was getting into; I completely forgot that I was being trained on how to flirt with boys. What will Naruto say? Oh poo…**

"**Alright! Now that we are settled," Sakura said noticing Naruto sitting awfully close to Hinata.**

"**Step one to flirting, now pay attention Hinata, what ever you do, make sure you look your best." I looked at Sakura questionably. **

"**Eh…when you say look my best what do you…" I was about to finish, then Sakura cut in.**

"**We'll deal with that later next step!" Sakura was about to continue.**

"**Uh, Sakura, why are you teaching Hinata how to flirt?" Naruto asked.**

**I just was sitting there blushing.**

"**Because Hinata is shy and wants to…"**

"…**Change myself." I said looking downward. Sakura stood there surprised but then she formed a smile.**

"**And I'm ready," I said grinning.**

**Sakura continued through her lessons, while I was trying not to notice Naruto smiling at me the whole time. I tried not to blush.**

**(End of flash back)**

I started to blush remembering Naruto smiling, at me.

'**What are you saying?! I thought you were over him!'**

Oh right, I forgot about that.

'**Thank goodness, I didn't want you to fall back into that (Naruto fan girl) stage."**

So…um…my other half, that is, do you have a name?

'**No….hmm….you can call me Sin.'**

Alright sin. (I giggled)

'**What's so funny?'**

Oh nothing, my little Sin.

'**HEY! Don't call me little!'**

I was just kidding.

'**Hmph!'**

As my head was brought back to reality I saw Kiba on the ground, and he didn't look like a happy camper either.

"Kiba!" I yelled running over to him, checking to see if he was alright. I noticed Sasuke from the distance, and started to wonder if he did this to Kiba, then I remembered something.

**(Flashback!!!!)**

"**Someone else is here…" I could tell so clearly, and he was right above us.**

"**Eh…don't worry about it Hinata, It's probably some emo kid calling out to the lords of darkness, ha-ha!" Kiba said, and started to laugh. I couldn't help but laugh along, it was kind of funny.**

"**Well, for all the emos in the world, I bet it's probably Sasuke."**

**(End of flashback.)**

"Oh shit." I said staring at Uchiha walking away. **(A/N: XD)**

"Hi-Hinata, what's his problem?" Kiba desperately tried to blurt out, only ended up stumbling over his words.

I looked down at him and smiled, 'this is what you get for being a dumb ass,' I thought.

"Did you say something?" Kiba glared at me.

"No!" I was sure I didn't say it out loud, or did I? I DON'T KNOW???!!! I am so angry and I have no reason to be, ok I guess I'm just thinking too much.

**To be continued…**

**BLAH! You know what, if it doesn't seem longer than the last chapter, well all I can tell you is I'm lazy, and have reasons for stopping it here, and yes I understand, I hate reading cliffhangers too, but I LOVE writing them. Lol.**

**I'll try to update 'as soon as I can.'**

**I do not like this chap too much but hopefully I'll get more ideas…soon.(hint, hint, you can help me out here)**

**R and R, and encourage, don't discourage, or my mind will bleed from the inside.**


End file.
